


First Morning Back

by emilyshee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyshee/pseuds/emilyshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble about the first morning after Carlos's return from the Other Desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Morning Back

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter I've been trying to write for a month still won't gel into a decent first draft, so here's a cheerful little thing I wrote to try to get the juices flowing again. Enjoy.

Carlos wakes with his arms full of radio host and smiles.  He thought it would be difficult, after so many months getting used to sleeping alone on desert sand, to fall asleep the way he does with Cecil, latched onto each other like lampreys in their own bed.  But even though he and Cecil are more deeply entangled on their soft mattress than he remembers them ever being before, he found it remarkably easy to fall back into their old routine.  He hasn't slept this well in months.

It's his first day back, Carlos reflects, and he feels a rush of excitement about all the things he has to do today.  Slowly, gently, he unwraps his arms from his boyfriend and tries to extricate himself from Cecil's grasp without disturbing him.  But Cecil's arms tighten instinctively around him, and Cecil wakes with a groan.

"Stay," he murmurs, when he's conscious enough to form words.

"I'm going to the lab," Carlos says, not angrily, but decidedly, not up for discussion.  Cecil reluctantly softens his grip so that Carlos can pull away, but doesn't completely let go.  Spontaneously, Carlos adds, "Come with me."

Cecil opens one eye and looks up at him, the lower part of his face still smushed half on the pillow and half on Carlos's chest.

"I'm going to the lab," Carlos says again, "I haven't seen Rochelle and Dave and everyone else in so long, and I miss them too.  And I want to check up on all our old experiments, and start sharing the data that I got from the desert.  But I don't want to say goodbye to you yet.  So, come with me, before your show starts?"

Cecil pulls back far enough that he can look Carlos in the face.  "I'll come with you," he promises, "But stay here with me for another hour or so first.  No one will blame you for being late on your first day."

"Deal," says Carlos, whose exciting day has just gotten loads better, and he snuggles back into the cocoon he and Cecil have made of the blankets, breathing in Cecil's scent as he pulls him close. 

He knows he had important and fascinating science to do in the desert and he doesn't regret a day of his stay there, but he still wonders how he managed to live without this for so long.


End file.
